Digital rights management systems are configured to control the usage of digital content. In general, digital rights management systems limit in various ways the ability to use and access digital content. For example, a digital rights management system may keep track of the transfer of or access to a limited number of usage rights (e.g., licenses) of digital content. The number of usage rights available can be determined by a seller or owner of the digital content. Conventionally, a digital rights management system stores usage right information in a storage device, transfers usage rights from the storage device to authorized user devices, and records transfer information in a log file.
In some instances, the transfer of usage rights may be interrupted due to a broken or lost connection. Following an interruption, it may be unclear whether the transfer of usage rights was completed, and whether a usage right associated with an incomplete transfer is recoverable. Accordingly, some digital rights management systems employ a usage rights recovery process where the log file is processed to ensure authorized usage rights can be recovered. The log file can be processed by analyzing conditions recorded in the log file, such as usage right identification and counts, and modifying the conditions to last known values.